


The Greatest Olicity Story Ever Written In The History Of The Universe

by LaDemonessa



Series: The Greatest Stories Ever Written in the History of the Universe [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDemonessa/pseuds/LaDemonessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a challenge piece as issued by my wonderful friends on OldBatsandYoungBitches that will prove, once and for all, that I can get a million kudos for this most excellent Olicity story and--AND (!) that I can write something meaningful that doesn't turn into a Russian novel. (evil grin) Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Olicity Story Ever Written In The History Of The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taurus1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurus1978/gifts), [Infie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infie/gifts).



> For my friends taurusclr and Infie who, even though they double-dog dared me to do it, probably didn't think I would. Goes to show you that the Demon has no shame whatsoever.
> 
> Oh and I borrowed the lovely gifset from eternalstrenght.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy!

The Greatest Olicity Story Ever Written In The History Of The Universe

 

By JA Ingram

 

 

Oliver looked deeply into Felicity's eyes, his proud erection nudging at her stomach as he ran his calloused fingers down her spine.

 

"I love you," he said quietly.

 

"I love you, too," Felicity said. "Let's make lots and lots of babies."

 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, in case you missed it, this was a joke. (grin)


End file.
